


Don't Let Her Go

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: More lyrics I wrote *shrugs* this has got a kinda country vibe to it





	Don't Let Her Go

Slipping through the cracks again  
Hoping for  
Well let’s pretend  
This isn’t the beginning or the end

Time is ticking  
Nothing’s sticking  
Tap your nails  
Against the glass  
Get her attention; make it fast  
Introductions, first impressions  
Make it last

She’s holding on  
She wants to see how far  
This will go  
But you just want to go  
Oh, you’ll never know  
That if you let her go  
Then you’ll lose it all  
So, please, don’t let her go

Sleepless nights  
Bathed in the glow of the neon lights  
Your so tired now  
And she, she knows she’s losing this fight  
You can see it in her eyes  
That all your alibis  
All your lies  
Have worn her to the bone  
You’ve only got one shot  
To make this right  
So make it right


End file.
